The present disclosure relates generally to robotic systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling robotic systems for measuring parts to allow manufacturing mating parts based on the measurements.
Robots may be utilized to measure, manufacture, position and assemble parts in spaces that are awkward or may be difficult to reach with a human arm, or that may not be visible with the human eye. For example, a robot may be used for custom fitting of parts to an aircraft wing, such as fitting of riblets, pillars, pivots, etc. that may fit inside the base of the wing to provide stability.
Automated processes that use robots can reduce the tooling used, as well as reduce the potential for human error. Additionally, these automated processes can increase productivity and allow greater flexibility for the task performed. For example, in an aircraft application, an automated process using robots may use data that enable improved installation within confined spaces (e.g., within the aircraft wing).
Conventional processes for automated manufacturing and assembly result in parts to be fit into, for example, composite wing boxes that have surface contours that are not well controlled by the fabrication process. Accordingly, shims are used to account for manufacturing tolerances. However, a mechanic typically enters a confined space, which makes it difficult to obtain accurate measurements, which can lead to less than optimal measurements, shimming and/or installation. Moreover, in some aircraft designs, entry into confined spaces may be limited or prohibited, such as wing boxes and similar aircraft spaces.